


New Chances

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: Feeling like his heart is trying to escape his chest Sidney he rests his hand over Alex’s, twining their fingers together.  “Something I ate.  I’m already feeling better.”It was a lie and a bad one because he doesn’t feel better, has just traded a little lie for something vastly more damning and somehow, he falls asleep with Alex’s breath hot against the nape of his neck and his hand hot and heavy against his stomach.





	New Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I get these story ideas, and they eat at me until I write them. This is one of those ideas, and this is another story that has been sitting around for a few years before I finally got the motivation up to finish it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sidney?”

Sidney slowly gets to his feet and flushes the toilet, waving a hand back towards the bedroom. “I'm fine Alex.” 

Hand trembling Sidney rinses out his mouth before splashing some water on his face. He's been up for three mornings in a row, sick to his stomach and he knows he's not fine, but he can't tell Alex the truth because he can’t think of a way to explain that isn’t going to make it sound like he’s gone crazy.

Taking a deep breath, he goes back into the bedroom and slides under the covers Alex is holding up, back to him. Alex immediately curls around him, lips against the nape of his neck, a hand sliding down to rest over his stomach and Sidney feels his heart stop because there is absolutely no way Alex can know.

“Don’t sound fine to me Sid.”

Feeling like his heart is trying to escape his chest Sidney he rests his hand over Alex’s, twining their fingers together. “Something I ate. I’m already feeling better.”

It was a lie and a bad one because he doesn’t feel better, has just traded a little lie for something vastly more damning and somehow, he falls asleep with Alex’s breath hot against the nape of his neck and his hand hot and heavy against his stomach. 

\----- 

The moment Sidney gets home he locks the doors and heads to the living room. Flopping on the couch he calls his mom and waits for her to pick up.

“Sidney, honey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon.”

Breathing deep he stares at the living room ceiling. “It's kind of an emergency. I'm pregnant.”

The other end of the line goes quiet and Sidney doesn't worry. Growing up his parents had explained the situation to him, that Crosby men carried an extra gene that made it possible for them to get pregnant. It had skipped his father and grandfather and Sidney had stupidly assumed he was safe.

“I thought you were using protection?”

Sidney can’t help the blush he can feel creeping up his cheeks. This is not a conversation he ever wanted to have with his mom. “We have been, but we were celebrating and drunk and kind of forgot them.”

His mom sighs and he can imagine the look on her face. “At least tell me you told Alex?”

Hand sliding down to rest on his stomach, over where Alex’s had been earlier Sidney shakes his head. “No. I wanted to tell you first.”

“Sidney Crosby, I really hope you’re planning on telling him. He loves you and has every right to know.”

Rubbing at his stomach despite the fact he knows it’s too early to feel anything Sidney settles deeper into the couch. “I can just imagine that conversation ‘Hey Alex, so, men in my family can get knocked up. Congratulations, you’re going to be a dad!’” 

“Sidney.” Sidney can see the look on his mom’s face and guilt hits him hard.

“Sorry mom. I’ll tell him as soon as I find a way to do it without coming off as an escapee from a mental asylum.”

“And I take it you have plans to let Dan and Mario know? You aren’t going to be able to keep up with practice for much longer, not to mention training camp and such.”

Throwing an arm over his eyes Sidney nods. “I’m going to call and try and get a time when I can talk to them both.”

“Good. And Alex.”

He bites the inside of his cheek because he doesn’t need to sass his mother again. “Yes. I will.” His mother loves Alex, probably because he spent almost as much time trying to woo her as he did Sidney back in the beginning of their relationship and she’d fallen hard for it. Not that he’s going to complain. Life is so much easier when your family actually approves of your significant other. 

“Taylor wants to talk to you.”

Sidney rolls his eyes because he’s sure he already knows what she’s going to say but better to get it out now. “Go ahead and put her on.”

He doesn’t even get a hello before Taylor is shrieking in his ear. “Ovechkin knocked you up! Imagine what the press would say if they knew the truth.”

“Taylor, that’s not even funny to joke about.”

She makes a derisive sound. “Like I would do that to you and Alex. I love him and you’re not bad yourself, so I guess we’ll just have to keep the family secret a secret.”

Sidney is glad Taylor and Alex get along so well, even if there are some days he feels like he’s going to have an aneurism when they end up in a corner together, talking and looking like they’re plotting something terrible for him.

“When are you coming home?”

Sidney shifts. “As soon as I get everything straightened out down here and talk to Mario and Dan. A week, tops.”

“And Alex.”

Hand tight on the phone Sidney rolls his eyes. His entire family has turned into traitors and he really wouldn’t have it any other way. “Yes. I’m hanging up now. I’ll call when I’m leaving.”

\----- 

Its three days before he can get Mario and Dan at the same time and once they’re all in Dan’s office it seems like his vocabulary deserts him, leaving him staring at them and feeling like an idiot.

“Sidney?” Mario breaks the silence.

Sidney swallows hard and leans forward, elbows digging into his thighs. “I’m going home for the next couple of months and will probably miss out on training camp and part of preseason.”

The silence in the room is almost palpable and then Dan is leaning forward, hand on Sidney’s shoulder. “Sidney, are you sick?”

Sidney looks up to find both men looking absolutely stricken, and he jerks back, waving a hand. “No. It’s nothing serious. It’s just going to be the next five months or so.” He can tell they don’t believe him and he sighs. “Men in my family have a genetic abnormality that makes it so we can get pregnant.” 

They are both staring at him like he’s grown horns and again Dan is the one to find his voice first. “And the other father is?”

Flopping back against the chair Sidney stares at the ceiling, oddly grateful that Dan is asking that question rather than the genetic freak sleeping with another man thing. “Alex.”

“Which one?”

Sidney laughs. He and Alex have been doing their thing for two years and it was about the same time he stopped thinking about him as Ovechkin and as just Alex, which always makes interviews interesting when he has to remember he and Alex aren’t on the best of terms to the outside world. “Ovechkin.”

Neither of them looks particularly surprised and Sidney can’t be sure if that’s a good or bad thing. Mario in fact looks contemplative. “I suppose I can’t really say I’m shocked. You and Ovechkin have been stuck in orbit around each other for a long time.”

Dan nods in agreement. “What are you going to do and how-”

Something in Sidney unknots at the odd image of his coach, who he has never seen by out of words, completely baffled. “I’m going home. There’s a midwife who specializes in male pregnancies since going to a hospital isn’t really an option. They’ll do a caesarean section and with luck I should be back on the ice within a month.”

They both look skeptical and Sidney leans forward. “I won’t push it and male pregnancies are shorter with smaller infants. It’s an evolutionary trait, a precaution to keep people with these kinds of genes secret.” 

Mario stands, and Sidney follows. “Congratulations Sidney. And keep us apprised of how things are going. We want you back next season with you and your child safe and we’ll do what we can on this end to keep the team in the dark.” 

“I-thanks.” He shakes their hands, swamped with a feeling of gratitude he can’t put into words. Even after everything, these two men still manage to surprise him and he’s glad they believe him.

Feeling a little unbalanced he leaves the office. He was glad both men were so supportive, because he can think of a million ways the conversation could have gone differently, and many of them not good. Making his way out to his car Sidney slumps in the seat, breathing deeply.

Once he’s feeling a little better Sidney starts the car and heads for home. Now that the adrenaline has worn off he’s starting to realize how tired he is. Worrying about what Dan and Mario would say had him all wound up and now that it’s over he should be feeling better. But as always, there’s the looming fact he still hasn’t told Alex, the one person who most deserves to know. 

He has the best intentions to call Alex when he gets home and tell him, but he’s exhausted, and he just collapses on the couch and dozes off. When he wakes up it doesn’t take much to convince himself it’s too late to call Alex even if it really isn’t. He still hasn’t found the words to tell him and he’s pretty sure if he tries right now, he’s just going to end up breathing into the phone like some kind of creepy ass stalker. 

Its hours before Sidney manages to fall asleep, one hand pressed tightly against his lower abdomen.

\-----

The next day he gets his tickets lined up and spends the rest of the day getting his house ready for his extended absence, cleaning out what little there is in the fridge among other things. By the time he gets done asking his next-door neighbors to keep an eye on the house while he’s gone it’s time for him to meet up with the others who haven’t left yet. 

They go out and he’s never been so happy that he’s not a heavy drinker, so he doesn’t have to explain why he’s sticking to water while Jordan and Flower both make inroads on leaving the restaurant not quite sober. 

He gets them loaded into cabs, giving the cabs hefty tips, because he knows how annoying they are when they’re drunk. The house is unusually dark and empty, and he really wishes Alex could be here, but he’s in Washington, doing his own end of the year stuff. He wanders into the kitchen, and idly checks the fridge, even though he knows there’s nothing in it. 

In the back of his mind he can hear his mother, telling him he should call Alex, and he knows he should. But every time he thinks about it, something else comes up, and he does it, no matter how stupid it is. He knows it isn’t fair to leave Alex in the dark about something this big, but he can’t find the right words, even in the quiet of his own home. 

Anytime he says the words out loud he knows he sounds like he’s living in a fantasy land. And any other time he might not care, but now he can’t imagine a life without Alex at his side, and he wants his child to know him. 

So instead of calling Alex, like he really should, Sidney leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to make sure he has everything he needs packed, since he’s going home tomorrow.

\-----

Sidney does finally text Alex while he’s waiting for his flight, but it’s the same thing he’s sent for the last two years, about how he’s going home for the next couple of months and he’ll see him when he does. They don’t usually see each other much in the off season, maybe three or four times and while he’s going to miss it, he can’t risk anyone noticing, can’t risk Alex knowing.

Alex’s reply is just a bunch of text hearts and Sidney rolls his eyes as he shuts his phone off. It’s Alex’s standard answer, simply because he knows how much Sidney hates getting texts that look like they came from a teenage girl with a crush.

Pocketing his phone, he grabs his bag as they announce first class and Sidney has to fight down a wave of guilt as he boards the plane. 

\-----

Stretching Sidney rests his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes. He’s been home for nearly two months now and he already feels off balance. He hasn’t grown much, and the fact he’s a little bigger is still easily hidden under T-shirts, sweatpants and slightly too big hoodies.

With a sigh he scrubs a hand across his face before opening his eyes, just enough to look at his phone. It’s sitting on the side table next to him, screen down. He finds if he can’t see the screen, it’s a little easier to pretend he can ignore the overwhelming guilt weighing down on him. After the first week his mother had given up trying to convince him to call Alex and tell him what was going on.

Now, he just gets long, disapproving looks and when he’s lucky she sighs and shakes her head. It’s been great and is only serving to make him feel even worse about leaving Alex in the dark. Luckily Taylor usually only gives him one dirty look a day, so that’s reassuring.

Taylor flops down on the couch next to him, noticing where his gaze is. She draws her bare feet up on the couch. “You know, it still isn’t too late to call Alex. I bet he would run coming if you asked.”

Sidney swallows around a knot in his throat. “I know.” He’s been thinking about it since he got home, thinks about it every time he picks his phone up. It isn’t like he and Alex haven’t been talking. He’s still trying to think of a response to the picture Alex sent him this morning, of him out with his family, having a good time. 

He has sent his own pictures, of he and Taylor out enjoying the weather, though he’s always careful to make sure the picture is from his chest up. It helps, but at the same time it makes the ache worse. He wants Alex here, with his infectious smile, his support, the quiet strength of his hands and pretty much all of him. 

Sidney closes his eyes. “I know. I promise, once the pregnancy is over, I’ll call and Alex and explain everything.”

Taylor makes a face but doesn’t get up. “You’re my brother, and I love you, but I’m seriously questioning your decisions. You’re just lucky Alex loves you.”

Groaning Sidney lightly thumps his head back against the couch. “I’m hoping it’ll be easier when the baby is born.”

Taylor reaches over to pat him on the knee. “I would say whatever helps you sleep at night, but I know you haven’t been getting much sleep.”

“Thanks for that.”

Shrugging Taylor bounces off the couch. “I do what I can to help. I still think you should call Alex.”

All Sidney can manage is a weak wave because there’s no argument he can make.

\-----

There’s another brutal kick to the underside of his stomach and Sidney rubs at the spot, ignoring the look Taylor is giving him. “If I ever had any doubt you were Alex’s I wouldn’t now.”

The kicking and movement feels like it’s been nonstop since he first noticed it and every little roil reminds him of Alex. He’s never met anyone who has as much energy as Alex, who seems to be constantly moving in one way or another, and somehow it doesn’t surprise him that the trait has apparently carried over. 

Taylor shifts closer on the couch and pushes his hand out of the way, resting her hand on his stomach. She smiles and looks up at him. “Active little monster.”

Sidney nods and leans his head back against the couch, eyes falling closed. Luckily, he’s gotten over the morning sickness though there are still some smells that make the nausea return with a vengeance but those have been banned from the house until further notice. 

Now he’s just sore and tired all the time. Every time he gets even remotely comfortable the kicking starts again and he’s pretty much resigned to not getting another good night’s sleep for at least the next three years. Although on the upside, the lack of sleep means he’s had plenty of time to get through all the pregnancy and child rearing books at the local library and the collection he had gotten off Amazon, a pile next to the couch everyone in the house has tripped over at least once.

“Hey.”

Sidney opens his eyes to see Taylor patting her legs. “What?”

She rolls his eyes like he’s stupid, which knowing her, is what she’s thinking. “Put your legs up. I was planning on reading one of your dumb books and I might as well do it here, where the light is better.”

Smiling Sidney does as he’s told, because he isn’t stupid. Taylor has been amazingly supportive through this whole thing, though that doesn’t mean she hasn’t given up on any jokes. The number of photoshopped news articles she’s made has been horrifying. 

Sidney rolls on to his side, jamming a pillow under his head. He can feel Taylor resting a book on his legs, but that isn’t nearly as interesting as getting a nap. Especially because his child seems to agree, with the way it settles down.

\-----

With a groan Sidney rolls from his left side to his right, hand smoothing down his stomach. For the last five months he’s been unable to sleep on his back and it’s killing him. Even being on his back for a few seconds has the baby kicking in protest until he settles on his side. Closing his eyes Sidney sighs.

This morning he had an appointment and the midwife thinks he has another two weeks or so before delivery. He certainly hopes she’s right, because he’s ready for it. Yes, it will still be difficult, but in a different way. His body won’t be in a constant state of rebellion and he has never backed down from anything difficult, wouldn’t have made it to where he is if a little hard work had scared him off.

There’s a half-hearted kick to his hand and Sidney smiles. He smooths his hand over the curve of his stomach. “Just a little longer.”

\-----

The first sign he gets is a searing lance of pain through his lower back and Sidney grabs at the kitchen chair, knuckles going white as the pain spreads lower. “Fuck. Taylor!”

His sister comes barreling into the kitchen, eyes going wide when she sees him hunched over. “Sid-what?” 

Swallowing hard he slowly straightens up though it doesn’t do anything to ease the pain. “Get mom. We need to get to the midwife’s now.”

With a quick nod she rabbits away, yelling at the top of her lungs as she heads outside.

As another lance of pain nearly sends him to his knees he makes a note to complement Taylor when everything is over, for being level headed and doing what he asked rather than freaking out.

After that things get kind of hazy. Sidney remembers being walked to the car, leaning heavily on his dad, his mom’s hand tight around his, Taylor bouncing around. The car ride seems like it takes forever, Taylor next to him and she never once whines about the grip he’s got on her hand, his mom twisted in her seat to look at him, eyes worried.

There’s a wheelchair involved somewhere along with the midwife and her assistant, smiling and assuring him that everything is ready and will be okay.

He’s briefly separated from the others, the midwife going over everything with him one last time. She walks with him to a room and helps him onto a bed and then his mom is there, wrapped in scrubs. He flinches when they wipe something cool on his stomach and then there’s pressure on his stomach and nothing. 

Sidney’s glad there’s a screen because he’s not squeamish but he is totally okay with not seeing his own blood and insides. It seems like it takes forever but finally there’s a quavering squall and his mom is squeezing his hand, eyes bright with tears and Sidney smiles.

“It’s a boy.”

Minutes later the midwife is at his side, her arms filled with a yellow wrapped bundle of squalling newborn. Sidney sits up and accepts his son. Smoothing a finger down one tiny cheek he gently pushes back the top of the blanket to reveal a mop of soft, dark hair.

It isn’t until later, when they’ve gotten him glued shut and given painkillers, when he’s resting with his family around them, that he finally gets to see Ian’s eyes. They’re a smoky blue and he knows without a doubt the colour will clear up and intensify and anyone who sees Ian and Alex together is going to have to be an idiot to not see the obvious. 

He closes his eyes and can’t help but smile, though he still feels a little hollow despite the warmth of Ian against his chest. Alex isn’t here, and he should be, is part of this family as much as Ian and he should be here. He swallows hard, one hand resting on Ian’s back, feeling the rise and fall of his small chest. He knows he’s going to regret, likely until the day he dies, not telling Alex about Ian, about not having him here.

It’s a regret he’s going to have to live with, but he can make it better. Once he’s feeling a little more like himself and has settled into having Ian, he’ll call Alex and tell him everything.

\-----

Sidney is leaning up against the head board, watching the League network. They’ve been showing old games and talking about the upcoming season and Sidney’s itching with the need to get back on the ice, even if all he can manage is half a lap. He’d skated at an indoor rink until he’d gotten too big and then he’d done nothing but sit at home and it had driven the entire family crazy.

Taylor had threatened to drag him out to wander around the house more than once, but it hadn’t been much of a threat. It hadn’t taken much to get him up and moving, especially as moving as the only thing that seemed to keep Ian from kicking him all the time. 

Ian is next to him, staring at the ceiling, making tiny mewling sounds Sidney suddenly can’t imagine not hearing.

There’s a knock on the door and it swings open to reveal his mother. She smiles at him. “Someone here to see you Sid.”

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before his mother disappears, Alex taking her place. He doesn’t look angry, just apprehensive, eyes bright. Ian whimpers and Sidney rests a hand on his stomach, gently rubbing.

Alex steps into the room and closes the door. “Why not tell me?”

Sidney shrugs and he wishes he had a better answer. “I wanted to tell you, I just couldn’t find a way to tell you that didn’t make me sound like I was crazy. Did my mom call you?”

Taking another step towards the bed Alex shakes his head. “Zhenya called me. Said I need to come see you.”

Of course, Geno had been the one to rat him out. Not that there had been anyway to hide it, when Geno had shown up, curious, the sweatpants and T-Shirt he’d been wearing unable to hide the distended curve of his stomach.

Geno had sat through his rambling explanation quietly and afterwards had just nodded and smiled   
told him Alex had been going crazy in loud and spectacular fashion until everyone had threatened to have him committed.

He’d gotten Geno to agree to not tell Alex until after the birth, which had been three weeks ago for which Sidney is grateful. He’s not entirely sure he would have had the patience or energy to deal with Alex right after Ian’s birth, as much as he had wanted to call Alex. At least twice a day he had picked up his phone, intent on calling Alex, until he managed to talk himself out of it. Exhaustion had always played a factor, was always an excuse. Even now he’s still exhausted despite the fact his mom is up with Ian nearly as much as he is, loving her role as grandmother. 

Alex steps up to the bed, looking down at Ian, face softening, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “What is his name?”

Sidney closes his eyes and sinks back against the headboard, feeling some of the tension drain out of his body. His parents and Taylor have been great about helping him but somehow Alex’s mere presence is enough to relax him. “Ian Sergei Crosby-Ovechkin.”

He hears the catch in Alex’s breathing and the bed dips next to him. A large, warm hand curls around the back of his neck, tugging slightly and he settles into the curve of Alex’s body. Breathing deep Sidney presses his lips to Alex’s strong pulse.

In the five months he’s been hidden away, this is what he’s missed the most besides hockey. Alex’s warmth, the slow steady beat of his heart, his voice, his gap-toothed grin, his mere fucking presence and now that he’s here Sidney finally feels a little more like the person he was before he realized he was pregnant. 

Ian whimpers and Sidney slowly sits up, blinking tiredly. He reaches over to pick him up, only to have Alex’s hand curl around his wrist, squeezing lightly.

“Rest Sid. I take Ian for now.”

Sidney stares at Alex and all he can do is nod in the face of what he sees in his eyes. Happiness, no small measure of awe, and something deeper, that takes his breath away because he wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever see it again once Alex knew the truth. 

Alex kisses him, drawing back to press another kiss to the corner of his mouth before standing, rounding the bed to pick Ian up.

Moving carefully despite the fact there isn’t much lingering discomfort from the cesarean Sid slips under the blanket, twisting so he can watch. 

The last thing he sees as he drifts to sleep is Alex by the windows with Ian against his chest, pressing a kiss to the dark swatch of hair.

\-----

When Sidney wakes up its dark and he struggles to sit up, head fuzzy with more sleep than he’s gotten in a while. Propped up on one elbow he freezes, warmth flooding his body at the sight in front of him. 

Alex is sprawled in the rocking chair by the windows, Ian asleep against his chest, one tiny fist clutching at one of the chains Alex always wears and Sidney swallows hard against the lump in his throat. This wasn’t a sight he ever thought he would see, Alex so accepting and comfortable with their child. 

“Alex?” 

Warm eyes settle on him and Alex smiles, softer than Sidney has ever seen him before. “Sidney.”

Sidney manages to swallow and stands up, moving to join them. He rests one hand on the back of the chair, fingers of his other hand sweeping over Ian’s soft hair to Alex’s shoulder, fingers trailing up his neck to rest a thumb over his pulse. “Are we going to do this?”

He has to ask, as much as he knows Alex might give the answer he doesn’t want to hear, but he loves and respects him too much to trap him into something he might not want. And he’s not the type of person to use his child in such a battle so if Alex decides he wants to see Ian; he’s not going to deny it. Ian deserves to know Alex, to know about the other side of his family.

Either way the logistics are going to be hell, with four hours between them but Sidney is willing to make it work if Alex is. Even if it means getting a place halfway between Pittsburgh and DC and early mornings. Though he’s getting good at not being such a zombie at four in the morning any more.

Alex turns into his touch, breath hot against the inside of his arm, eyes insanely intense under the fan of his dark lashes. “Yes.” He carefully gestures with his free hand, to the room and them before his hand drops to Ian’s back, huge against the small body. “This is what I want Sidney. With you.”

Alex’s voice is a low rumble in the stillness of the room that Sidney can feel in his bones and he knows he made a surprised sound by the look Alex is giving him, but the words won’t come so he does the only thing he can. He leans in and kisses Alex, pulling away just enough that their foreheads are touching, and he smiles because now everything is perfect.

\-----

After three weeks with a newborn Sidney is used to waking up at the slightest noise from the crib in the corner of the room. He’s also pretty sure he is already hooked on the idea of having another parent around because just as he’s about to crawl out of the bed Alex presses him back down before climbing over him. 

“Sleep Sidney.”

It feels like those two words are all it takes for his exhaustion to well up and he falls asleep to the rolling cadence of Alex’s voice as he picks Ian up.

\------ 

It’s light when Sidney wakes up and he feels better than he has in a week. The room is quiet, and he slips out of the bed, pulling on the hoodie at the foot of the bed. It’s Alex’s and he shrugs to settle the fabric around his shoulders.

He follows the sound of voices to the kitchen where the others are gathered. Taylor and Alex are chatting up a storm, Ian resting against Alex’s chest, barely awake as he gums at his fist. 

His mom is making breakfast and she cants her head towards the table where his pile of vitamins and glass of water is, in the spot next to Alex. 

Sidney drops into the chair and downs the vitamins. Shoving the glass away he rests his elbows on the table and presses his forehead into the cradle of his interlaced fingers. He’s doing better but his ass is still dragging, and he feels like he could sleep for the next two weeks. And with Alex here, maybe that’s possible. 

A hand drops on the base of his neck and strong fingers dig in. He groans, and he can feel everyone staring at him but he doesn’t care because Alex’s fingers are amazing and the knot that’s been tight since before Ian was born is melting away and he makes another embarrassing sound when Alex rubs lower, right between his shoulders. 

When he lifts his head, Taylor is staring at him. “That was disturbing on so many levels.” She slips from her chair, rounding the table to kiss Ian’s cheek. “I’ll see you later monster. And you two stop being so nauseatingly in love. It’s kinda gross.”

He can’t help the blush he feels staining his cheeks. He’s certain about the strength of his feelings for Alex, is equally sure Alex feels the same way, especially after last night but it doesn’t mean he’s comfortable having it brought up. Especially not by Taylor who is still completely amused by the fact he and Alex are together, never mind the fact they have Ian now.

His mom comes over with two plates, setting them down in front of him and Alex before taking Ian. She goes to the kitchen window, hand rubbing at Ian’s back. “You know Sid; you weren’t nearly this quiet when you were this age.”

Sidney can see Alex opening his mouth to say something and he jostles him. “Just eat your damn omelet.”

Alex subsides but Sidney knows it’s only going to be a matter of time until Alex manages to bring the conversation back around to how loud he was as a child. 

“Told my mom and Sasha about Ian.” Alex frowns. “Mom want to talk when we get to Pittsburgh. Sasha says you crazy to deal with me and good luck.” 

Sidney nods. It isn’t the first time Sasha’s told him that and figures it isn’t going to be the last time he hears it. In fact, it’s become something of a running joke between he and Sasha, the way Sasha rolls his eyes when he sees Sidney. “I can’t say I don’t agree with him, some days.”

Alex makes a face, though it’s ruined by the smile in his eyes. “This why you and Sasha be friends.” He nudges Sid. “Eat. Your mama work hard on breakfast.”

Sidney picks up his fork and slants a look at his mom who was smiling and shaking her head obviously listening to them. His omelet is perfect, and he finishes it, pushing his plate aside. He stands up and drops his hand to Alex’s shoulder, squeezing. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

\----- 

Sidney finishes toweling his hair and tosses the towel over the bar before heading into the bedroom. Alex is sitting on the bed and he knows Ian is with Taylor and his mom. Swallowing hard he crosses to the bed and sits next to Alex, just close enough their shoulders brush.

Alex glances at him. “Why not tell me Sidney?”

Sighing Sidney stares at the floor in front of his feet. He had figured this conversation was going to have to happen eventually. His earlier explanation had been shitty, and Alex deserves better. He takes a deep breath. “Fuck, I can’t tell you how much I wanted to tell you. From that first night, when I realized what was going on, I wanted to. But every time I thought about it, I couldn’t think of a way to tell you that didn’t make it sound like I was suffering from another concussion.”

“My mom and Taylor kept telling me I needed to, and I did. And then, when I told Mario and Bylsma, I hated myself. You should have been the first person, I told. I should have told you, not Geno.” He curls his fingers together, watching as his knuckles go white from the pressure. “I was a coward. I didn’t want to run the risk of losing you.” 

Alex’s arm goes around his shoulders and he moves when he tugs, until he’s leaning against him. “I’m sorry.”

Alex kisses his temple. “Is okay Sidney. I little mad I know after Zhenya, but you have reasons.” He tightens his arm around Sidney. “No more secrets?”

Sidney manages a hoarse laugh, as he snakes his arm around Alex and he leans further into him, head falling to rest on Alex’s shoulder. “None that I can think of.”

“Good.” 

They sit that way for a few minutes before Alex carefully nudges Sidney upright. He kisses him before sliding further onto the bed. Grinning he pats the open space next to him. “Come. We nap while mama and Taylor have Ian.”

Sidney smiles and moves up the bed. He stretches out next to Alex and rolls into him, throwing his leg across Alex’s. It pulls a little at his scar, but it doesn’t hurt so he settles closer.

Alex pulls a blanket over them and Sidney closes his eyes.

\-----

Sidney sets the bottle aside and rests Ian against his chest, patting his back. They’ve just finished with dinner. Taylor and Alex are in the kitchen doing the dishes and he smiles as he listens to them bicker about something undoubtedly silly. His mom is sitting in a chair nearby, idly flipping through a magazine, though Sid knows she’s paying more attention to him and Ian than the glossy pages.

He adjusts Ian. “So, as much as I hate to admit it, I should probably be getting back to Pittsburgh. The midwife has cleared me, and with the season getting ready to start Alex is probably lucky he’s gotten as much time off as he has too.”

With a sad smile his mom sets the magazine down. “I knew this was coming and I promised I wasn’t going to cry.”

She stands and moves to sit next to Sidney, reaching out to rest her hand on Ian’s back. Thumb moving in a circle on the small back she smiles. “I’m glad Alex is here, and that everything is going to be okay.”

“I am too.” Sidney glances towards the kitchen where Taylor is laughing, and he shakes his head. “I just have no idea how we’re going to make things work. Between two cities and our schedules, this feels like it’s going to be impossible.”

Trina pats Sidney’s shoulder with her free hand. “You and Alex are two of the hardest working, most dedicated people I know. Raising children is difficult at the best of the times, but you two will make it work.” She smiles as she leans in to kiss Ian. “Plus, all you have to do is call and I’ll be there as soon as I can. And I’m sure Tatyana feels the same way. Remember, the two of you aren’t doing this alone.”

She gets to her feet. “I’m going to go start packing all of Ian’s stuff, just to make sure nothing gets left behind.”

When Sidney moves to stand Trina pushes him back down. “Sit. I want you to enjoy the last night home, and this might be the last break you get for a while.”

Sidney groans but settles back into the couch. Ian is a warm weight against his chest and he fights the urge to fall asleep. A few seconds later Alex comes out of the kitchen, the front of his shirt wet. He frowns. “What the hell happened to you?”

Alex glances down at his shirt before grinning. He crosses and sits down next to Sidney, leaning close so he can look at Ian. “Taylor and I have small disagreement. She splash me and I splash her.” His grin widens. “She cleaning up water so no one slip.”

As if summoned Taylor appears in the kitchen doorway, a towel in hand. She glares at Alex and holds the towel out in his direction, water dripping from the end. “If my beloved nephew wasn’t right there, you better believe I would be throwing this at you.”

Sidney fights the urge to laugh, because watching Taylor threaten Alex is hilarious.

She shakes the towel at Alex, completely ignoring Sid. “I’ll get you when you don’t expect it. Don’t worry.”

Alex shakes his head as Taylor stalks back into the kitchen and he smiles at Sidney, even as he reaches over to touch Ian’s foot. “Sister scarier than you some days.”

Sidney laughs, hand stroking up and down Ian’s back. “You’ve never seen me in full captain mode.”

Waving a hand Alex kisses Sidney before sitting back. “Seen clips. Is still not that scary.”  
Moving just enough that he can elbow Alex without disturbing Ian, he does just that. “You obviously haven’t seen the right ones.”

Alex puts his arm around Sidney, drawing him close to lean against him. “Sure, I have, but enough hockey. Family time now.”

Sidney adjusts Ian against his chest, leaning more heavily against the other man. “Mom is packing Ian’s stuff. We should probably get an early start tomorrow.”

Alex sighs, pressing a kiss to Sid’s temple. “Not want to do early, but best. Sooner we get home the better.”

“Yeah.” Sidney closes his eyes, content to not move. 

\-----

Carefully putting Ian’s carrier on the couch Sidney sits down next to him, one hand resting on his stomach, fingers tweaking the foot of the little bear next to him, a present from Sasha. “Good job on the road trip little man.”

Ian just stares up at him and yawns.

Sidney’s thrilled by how easy the trip was. Ian had slept through most of it and short of a few, very minor issues, mostly involving stops to do laundry they had managed to get back to Pittsburgh with their sanity relatively intact.

Alex comes in with the rest of the luggage in hand, a diaper bag over one shoulder and Sidney can’t help but laugh because Alex Ovechkin with an animal covered diaper bag is probably one of the funniest things he’s ever seen.

“Next time you get bags.” Alex settles on the couch on Ian’s other side, hand covering Sidney’s, thumb stroking his wrist. “Called mama. She have ticket already. Be here tomorrow.”

Sidney nods. Having Tatyana come up is only a stop gap measure for the time being. It’s going to take forever to find a nanny he trusts and then they must get their lawyers involved, have them draw up a non-disclosure agreement and everything else. They barely managed to even talk about housing, falling into an easy give and take of driving, napping and taking care of Ian.

Dropping his head against the back of the couch Sidney stares at the ceiling. “How much do you think I owe Geno for the whole crib thing? He sounded a little overwhelmed.”

“Lots of vodka. Make him forget experience and all old ladies at store who coo over how sweet he shopping for girlfriend. He get over it then.”

Alex sounds as tired as he feels and Sidney gently pulls his hand from under Alex’s and unbuckles Ian. “Let’s get you changed and down for a nap since your dads can do with a nap too.” He picks Ian up and the bear before heading upstairs, leaving Alex a limp mass on the couch.

The crib is in the room closest to the master bedroom and Sidney is pretty sure he owes Geno more than just lots of vodka. Maybe a trip somewhere nice where he doesn’t have to worry about being mauled by fans or having to deal with odd shopping trips from teammates with kids.

Ian is half asleep by the time Sidney gets a clean diaper and onesie on him and he tucks him under the blankets, with the bear near his head. He tucks the baby monitor in one corner and with a glance around at the empty room he knows a furniture shopping trip is in the future.

When he gets to his room Alex is already face down on the bed, a pillow over his head. Setting the other monitor on the table next to the clock Sidney strips down and slips under the covers, shoving an extra pillow under his side to ease the lingering discomfort from Ian’s birth. Alex’s hand brushes his side before flopping loosely on the small of his back and Sidney smiles even as sleep overtakes him. 

\-----

Two things wake Sidney, the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house and the softer sounds of Ian as he wakes up. Tossing aside the blankets he crawls over Alex and digs through the drawer until he finds a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Fuzzy with sleep it takes him longer to get dressed than it should, and he detours by Ian’s room. 

“Must be dinner time for you.” He scoops Ian up, blankets, bear and all, making his way downstairs. 

He jerks the door open and Geno smiles, holding a bag of takeout. “Sanja call, said he be very happy if I brought food.”

Sidney steps back so Geno can come in, returning his smile. “I’m happy you brought food and you know what I think about the crap you two eat.”

He hefts Ian up higher and leads the way to the kitchen, free hand tugging at his sweatpants so he doesn’t trip over them. In his mad dash to get Ian and the door he managed to grab a pair of Alex’s and of course the shirt isn’t his either.

Geno sets the bag on the counter and shifts closer, head cocked to the side as he looks at Ian. “He look like Sanja.”

“Got good looks from me.”

Sidney rolls his eyes when Alex leans in to kiss his cheek, hand smoothing over Ian’s back. “And hopefully he picked up my skills on the ice.”

Alex makes a dismissive sound and digs forks out of the drawer, dropping them on the counter before finding plates. Setting the plates down Alex disappears and comes back with the diaper bag, digging out a bottle and can of formula.

Ian starts getting fussy and Sidney gently jostles him. “Calm down. Papa’s working on it.”

Geno pulls the food from the bag, watching Alex with a bemused smile. “Good job make Sanja settle. You perform miracle.”

Warming the bottle Alex glares at Geno who is still smiling. “Traitor Zhenya.”

Bottle in hand Alex takes Ian and gently hip checks Sidney. “Eat. Need energy if going to be dealing with team soon.”

Bowing to Alex’s less than subtle worrying Sidney gets into the food and is glad to see that Geno got him some chicken and vegetables he’ll be able to eat without hating himself the next morning. He settles next to the fridge to eat, watching Alex as he does.

Sidney is pretty sure he’s never going to get tired of watching Alex with Ian. Bottle tucked against his palm Alex has Ian cradled against his chest, face intent in a painfully familiar way but so much softer. It’s been amazing seeing them together and it makes him feel all the worse, that he didn’t call, didn’t tell him in the beginning.

He can tell by the way Geno’s looking at him, a little uncertain, that he probably looks like a moron, but he can’t find the energy to care. Growing up playing in the NHL had been his dream, the thought of family a distant certainty but there had never been a clear gender to his partner because of his unique genetic situation. 

And then Alex had come into his life like a whirlwind, they’d fallen into bed together and it had been good. For all that Alex had irritated him in the early days, he also wormed his way under his skin. It had been terrifying when he had realized just how much he loved Alex, how much he suddenly hated the thought of being without the other man. 

He stabs a piece of chicken and eats it, but he still can’t take his gaze away from Alex and their son. Finishing his plate, he takes a little more food and eats it before setting his plate in the sink. He steps around Geno and watches as Ian finishes the bottle.

He smiles at Alex as he sets the empty bottle on the counter. “I’ll take him. You need to eat as much as I do.”

Alex hands him Ian and Sid settles him against his chest, hand rubbing up and down his back.

Geno shakes his head, toying with a piece of chicken on his plate. “Like old married couple.”

Laughing Alex loads his plate with food. He leans back against the counter next to Sid. “That mean you babysit for us on date night?”

Geno’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he gets a panicked look, like Alex just offered him a ticking bomb. He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think is good idea.”

Sid shakes his head, trying not to laugh. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that to you, or to Ian. Tatyana is coming up tomorrow and we’ll work it from there.”

Geno glares at Alex, who is still laughing but relaxes. “Maybe when he is older.”

Patting Ian’s back Sidney smiles. “That we’re holding you to.”

\-----

Sidney collapses on the couch. Geno is gone, and Alex is upstairs, getting Ian settled back down. He stares at the ceiling, thinking and suddenly feeling guilty all over.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Alex comes into the living room.

Alex frowns, brows drawn together. “Okay?”

Sidney shakes his head. “No.” He looks up at Alex. “I’m sorry.”

Alex’s frown deepens, and he moves to sit next to Sid, turning to face him. “About what?”

Making a vague waving gesture Sidney shifts to look at Alex. “Everything. I should have told you when I first found out. Not the others, you.” He rubs at his chin. “I shouldn’t have run away, I should have faced you. You should have been there when Ian was born, been the second person to hold him. Instead I was a coward and selfish and didn’t tell you.”

Alex makes a sound and slips from the couch to kneel between Sidney’s legs. He cups Sidney’s face, thumb touching the corner of his mouth. “No Sidney. Do not need to apologize. You explain when I came up. Know you have reasons and don’t want you to feel bad.”

He leans in, kissing Sidney. Pulling back, he barely shakes Sidney’s head. “Important thing is we all here now, family. Okay?”

Sidney stares at Alex, trying to find something that isn’t there. Alex is genuinely happy about their current situation and that makes warm heat spread through his body. He smiles. “Okay.”

Alex kisses him again and Sidney clutches at his shirt.

\-----

Taylor is sitting on the bleachers with Ian, who is bundled up like a little blue, white and red puffball, thanks to Geno, Sasha and Tatyana. Two months old and they’re already trying to brainwash Ian, a matter he’ll deal with when he gets a chance to breathe. Maybe he’ll have Taylor call their mom later tonight and have her go on a massive shopping trip for anything and everything for a baby that has a maple leaf on it. 

It’s been really amusing, the way everyone has been stealing glances at Taylor and Ian in the rare moments they aren’t moving. He’s caught Dan a couple times laughing and rolling his eyes and Sidney knows he’s getting as much of a kick out of the team’s confusion as he is.

Taylor makes Ian wave and Sidney waves back, knowing he looks like an idiot but not caring. 

Jordan skates over to him. “Who knocked Taylor up?”

Sidney hits him in the shin with his stick. “No one. Ian is mine.”

Everyone around them freezes and Sidney smiles as they all turn to stare at him. He can see the gears going in their minds, as each of them tries to puzzle out how their ever-responsible captain managed to knock someone up.

Sidney glances at the clock and figures the team can wait five minutes to have their questions answered. He leans on his stick as the others continue to look between him and Ian, all of them wanting to ask but it seems all of them have lost their balls.

“Sid! Ian!”

Alex’s voice echoes through the practice rink and Sid smiles at the shocked looks. He glances at Dan who just shakes his head and grins, waiting for the show. 

Alex drops on the bench next to Taylor, leaning in to touch his nose to Ian’s. Chubby hands waving Ian giggles and burbles, sticky hand touching Alex’s cheek. 

Drawing back Alex says something that has Taylor laughing as she tugs the red, blue and white hat lower on Ian’s head, dodging the sticky fingers headed her way.

Seconds later Alex has his skates on and bends to kiss Taylor on the forehead before taking Ian from her and stepping on to the ice, stopping for a minute to get Ian comfortable, ever present bear tucked close. 

Sidney can’t help his smile because this is the way it’s supposed to be, the three of them on the ice together.

Jordan bumps against him as the rest of the team except Geno press close, all of them curious. “Why does Ovechkin have your kid?” 

Geno skates over to Alex and takes his glove off, gently touching Ian’s cheek, drawing a happy burble from him. They take off, slow and easy, Ian settled against Alex’s shoulder, one hand fisted in the soft fabric of Alex’s sweatshirt.

“Alex is Ian’s father.”

The silence is almost deafening and to a man the team looks like they could be knocked over with a feather.

“Crosby, do me a favour and explain to them before we have to train a whole new team up. Neither of us really wants to deal with that stress.” Dan is grinning, and Sidney finally relents.

By the time he’s done explaining Alex and Geno have joined them, standing behind him like silent sentinels. The others are staring at him, none of them looking disgusted, just varying degrees of shock and bemusement which Sidney takes to mean they aren’t going to be selling the odd tale to the National Enquirer or any other news source.

Alex moves closer, arm sliding around his waist and Sidney rolls his eyes. His team might be occasionally unobservant but there was no way they could have missed the part where Alex had been the one to knock him up. Instead of pulling away he humors Alex and stays close, brushing a gloved hand over Ian’s foot. 

Ian is eyeing his stick and Sidney tilts it toward his son, watching as tiny fingers brush over the tape. 

Flower glances at Sidney before looking to Alex. “That kid is going to be hell to deal with when he’s old enough to skate.”


End file.
